


Hunger

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_episodefic, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e08 The Queen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this written the day after the episode aired, but someone beat me to the punch and posted a longer Todd/Teyla fic. I’ve been waffling about posting since, but since I can’t come up with anything else for this ep, this is what you get.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written the day after the episode aired, but someone beat me to the punch and posted a longer Todd/Teyla fic. I’ve been waffling about posting since, but since I can’t come up with anything else for this ep, this is what you get.

His blood boils, fury and hunger warring in his veins. She is a quick study, and though he mostly believes she will not hurt him, the sliver of doubt drives its jagged edge deep into him, a strange churning sensation in his chest. It makes him yearn for vengeance, and something more. He wants to scratch and bite, blood on his tongue, where he can taste its coppery slide over his palate and down his throat.

He trains his mind back to the task at hand and resolves to spend less time around these filthy humans and their baser urges.


End file.
